Hyboria
In an age undreamed of, Hyboria exists in the cold climate of the Northern Hemisphere of its world. Originally a land of barbaric clans and tribes, the realm was unified under Caylen-Tor, who would be crowned the first Warrior-King of Hyboria. While the realm has little time for major technological advances, powerful sorcerers and skilled artisans hone their disciplines and crafts. Between enemies at the borders and the hostile environment, the typical Hyborian has basic survival on their mind. Religion Despite the various spiritual beliefs and customs held by the people of Hyboria, the smith-priests and their cryptic Riddle of Steel are widely revered. These clerics forge the weapons and tools required to maintain the kingdom. Warriors, artisans, and commoners alike flock to hear the gospels sung by their hammers. The Riddle of Steel itself, whether it reveals intimate knowledge of metalworking or proclaims a sacred philosophy, remains mystery to all but those anointed among the Ardan Mountains. Deep in these mountains lies the forge-temple Kor-Avul-Thaa, where the first steel blade was born. It is said that a river of molten steel flows through the mountain pass at the foot of Kor-Avul-Thaa, from which a sword is forged and presented to each warrior-king upon their ascension to the throne. Upon the death of each king, their weapon is placed within the Hall of Blades. Only six of these weapons exist, each held within the sacred armory. Magic Battle Magic is a school of sorcery used to influence the outcome of engagements. The war spells cast by sorcerers and shamans are typically unseen; imbuing allied warriors with endurance and strength, or cursing enemies with fatigue and fear. Weapons can also be infused with temporary effects such as licking flames or a crackling charge of electricity. Permanent effects, both rare and valuable, can only be enchanted by a most knowledgeable and experienced thaumaturge. The blades wielded by the warrior-kings are the most well known examples of ensorcelled steel. The Otherworld Saga Chapter One - Transdimensional Revelation During the reign of Korgoth, the entire nation of Hyboria, including the geography, was transported to what is now referred to as "The Otherworld." This world is strangely different, with eery constellations lighting the night sky. It did not take long for an omnibeing to present itself. Assuming that this being is a god of this foreign land, Hyboria stands in open defiance, though it has failed to achieve any progress in securing a foothold in this new land. Attempting to correct this misfortune, the Ascendant Sorcerer named Ethereal Magnanimous brought together a group of powerful thaumaturge to conduct a ritual-spell. However, the omnibeing intervened, outright killed the collaborators and giving King Korgoth a chance to gain favor by personally slaying the Ascendant Sorcerer. Korgoth raised his sword to the air and screamed death-curses to the foreign god and all of Hyboria's enemies, defying the deity openly. Chapter Two - Runemaster's Legacy Deadly shadows and spell-twined whispers rom enemies within and without continued to plague Hyboria. In a move that could shatter the entire nation, rogues infiltrated and stole the Sword of Caylen-Tor, an ancient and powerful weapon. Bade to meet the foe in person, Korgoth traveled to the domain of a self-made king. Claiming a powerful bloodline and an ancient grudge, Hagen, son of the Runemaster, wielded the storied blade. It would seem Hyboria's luck was quickly running out!Category:NationCategory:Secret War